happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
It's on the map dude
Is on the map dude es un episodio de HTF Fanon creado por el usuario GonzaloGplay Sinopsis No claro a todos les gusta acampar o ir a las cabañas junto al lago ¿Ah que si? Cosa de gustos, aunque bueno, no todos se llevan bien en la naturaleza "Lleva a los chicos de escurcion" decian ¿No, Dann?. Personajes Principales * Dann * Pop y Cub Secundarios * Gigi * Alectra * Sharleen * Mel * Dany * Muddy * Dusty * Frills * Scott Apariciones * Stardust * Cuddles * Sniffles * Flaky Trama Es un día cálido, vemos como Dann carga algunas cosas mientras Pop fuma de sus pipa, Dann grita y los chicos se reúnen, Dany, Muddy, que lleva su peluche, Frills, que tiene las manos llenas de duraznos y Scott, que está realmente emocionado y el único que lleva una mochila, Pop los cuenta y descubre que Cup no está, se desespera un poco y mira alrededor, da vuelta las maletas mientras Dann lo ve con cara de “Oh vamos!” hasta que de la mochila de Scott se asoma Cub riendo y Pop suspira aliviado. Luego llegan Dusty y Star, Dann los recibe mientras Pop carga a Cup y le cierra la mochila a Scott, no sin antes echarle algo que dada la reacción de Scott debe ser pesado, Dann manda a Dusty con los demás mientras Star revisa unas cosas en su bolso, Dann se dispone a despedirse pero Star solo levanta la mano y se teletransporta, Dann suspira, Pop se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda y luego apunta a la montaña y saca un mapa, mira confundido un rato y finalmente apunta una parte del mapa, Dann lo mira extrañado y apunta otra pero Pop simplemente cierra el mapa e indica a los chicos que es hora de partir pasando a golpear a Scott con el mapa, quien lo mira algo molesto, Dann pone su mano en su frente, suspira y finalmente se encoje de hombros y sigue al grupo. Mientras en otro lugar ya en lo alto de la montaña esta un lugar de cabañas junto a un lago, Sniffles sale de una de las cabañas con un trípode y una pequeña computadora, se dirige al pie de una de las montañas y comienza a subir, en el sitio de las cabañas vemos a Mel intentando reparar el calentador, este hecha humo y vapor, Mel tose y lo mira enfadada, así que decide ponerle cinta en todas las fugas, se sacude las manos y se va, en eso llega Gi con Alectra y Sharleen, esta ultima y Gigi entran en la cabaña alegres y empiezan a desempacar, Alectra sin embargo parece mas preocupada de que en el sitio no le llega internet, ve su celular y este muestra una imagen de “no signal” suspira medio molesta y sale de la cabaña alzando el teléfono para ver si tiene mejor recepción, Gi la mira desde la puerta y Sharleen se encoje de hombros y decide irse a ver el resto del lugar. Volvemos con el grupo de Dann, los chicos están ahora en donde Dios sabe dónde, junto a un lago bastante deplorable y sombrío, Pop lo compara con la foto del recinto de cabañas que hay en el mapa y lo ve algo confundido, tras el Dann se golpea la cara con la mano. Pop sonríe, agita su pipa e indica a los chicos que seguirán por un camino totalmente al azar, todos le siguen, Scott, quien se ve totalmente cansado queda de ultimo y al ver lago intenta inclinarse para tomar agua, pero el peso de la mochila le hace irse hacia adelante, afortunadamente reacciona antes de caer al lago y suspira aliviado, Dann le llama y Scott acude sin haber tomado una gota de agua. Ahora vamos con Sniffles, quien logra subir bien alto en la montaña y ver alegre la buena vista de la ciudad, entonces abre su computadora para hacer algunas anotaciones, arma el trípode y se pone a registrar lo que ve en este. Mas abajo, en el sitio de cabañas, Alectra regresa a la cabaña de Gi molesta y refunfuñando por no tener señal, Gi le saluda y le ofrece una bolsa de doritos, Alectra la toma y la abre medio fuerte haciendo que todo el polvo rojizo característico de los doritos le caiga encima, Gi la mira medio que riéndose y Alectra se molesta más, entonces lanza el empaque roto al suelo y se encierra en el baño para darse una ducha. Mientras, afuera, Sharleen explora todo el sitio hasta llegar donde estaba el calentador, lo mira asombrada, sobre todo porque se mueve y agita mucho, Sharleen se acerca y ve el indicador de presión en rojo, pero pronto se distrae con una mariposa que pasa cerca y se aleja, tras ella llega Mel con un casco y unas herramientas, se estira los dedos y se dispone a echarle un ojo al calentador, ella toma una llave y la pone en una de las tuercas para intentar soltarla, pero esta, dada la presión esta muy atorada, Mel la mira enojada y tira mas fuerte, entonces se suelta la tuerca y sale mucho vapor haciendo que Mel se queme el rostro y entre la confusión y la ceguera pasa a llevar la palanca de la presión del agua. Ahora Alectra está dentro de una tina tomando la ducha con cara molesta, de pronto el agua deja de salir, ella refunfuña un poco y acerca la mirada a la parte superior de la ducha, entonces sale un chorro de agua hirviendo a muy alta presión que ahoga los gritos y chispazos de Alectra mientras la tina se llena y empieza a rebalsar de agua rojiza. Mientras tanto Gigi esta en la cocina de la cabaña cortando unas zanahorias cuando le llega el vapor que sale de la puerta del baño, Gi lo huele y hace un gesto como si oliera algo sabroso. Sharleen escucha los gritos de Mel y se acerca rápidamente a donde estaba el calentador, pero al llegar este explota matándola en el acto. Volvemos con los del grupo de Dann, que siguen perdidos y se ven cansados y desanimados, entonces ven la explosión y Pop exclama “!Aja!” y va corriendo en esa dirección, todos los chicos salen tras él, Dann mira medio confundido pero los sigue, vemos como al final llega Scott totalmente agotado y al ver que se van intenta ir más rápido medio desesperado por quedarse solo, Ahora vemos a Sniffles quien escucha la explosión e intrigado se acerca a mirar desde arriba pero la misma explosión genera un temblor que provoca la caída de varias piedras, el se asusta y es en ese momento que una piedra enorme arrastra su trípode y su computadora, preocupado se acerca rápidamente al lugar y otra roca le cae encima reventándole y dejando sus órganos esparcidos allí. El grupo de Dann y Pop están casi llegando cuando ven el derrumbe que viene inminente hacia ellos, todos gritan, excepto Muddy, y corren de las rocas, Scott sube por una pequeña quebrada para ver donde se metieron los demás cuando de pronto una enorme roca cae justo encima de el rompiéndose en un montón de roquitas que lo golpean en varias partes mientras el grita por cada impacto sin notar que poco a poco se acerca al borde de la quebrada y termina cayendo pero por suerte la mochila queda enganchada en una rama, el suspira aliviado. Dany y Muddy huyen por su parte hacia una zona donde hay unos arboles con enredaderas y se suben a el, pero las rocas golpean el árbol y lo hacen caer, este se desliza hasta caer en una laguna poco profunda que hay ahí, vemos que Muddy cae al agua. Dann, Dusty y Pop huyen hacia el otro lado donde hay algunos pinos y una cueva, a la que se meten hasta que pasan todas las rocas por encima, Pop suspira aliviado solo para darse cuenta de que Cub no está, se desespera y decide salir de la cueva para buscarlo, mientras tanto vemos a Cub caminando alegremente en un camino acercándose a una serpiente que hay ahí cerca hasta que Frills lo toma justo antes de que la toque, Frills suspira aliviada y se lleva a Cub en Brazos, sin darse cuenta de que hay varias serpientes siguiéndolos. Dann sale tras Pop y Dusty sale tras Dann, sin embargo, justo cuando Dusty va saliendo lo agarra un Oso, el cual los 3 no habían visto y empieza a descuartizarlo, Dann grita aterrado y busaca con que espantar al oso en su alrededor. Pop, mientras, esta moviendo piedras y buscando entre arbustos gritando desesperado por su hijo y sin fijarse pisa entre unas rocas y se quiebra el pie, grita del dolor e intenta salir, pero es inútil, desesperado empieza a golpear la roca que lo tiene prisionero y esta empieza a deslizarse pero arrastrándolo a el también, mira asustado como las rocas se dirigen hacia un desfiladero por el que cae gritando y aterriza contra una roca y otra le cae encima haciendo que parte de sus órganos salgan de por su boca y sus ojos salten de sus cuencas. Dann ahora se dirige con una rama y golpea al oso causándole absolutamente nada, el oso se voltea, le gruñe y de un zarpazo le parte la cara en 3 pedazos a Dann. Scott está intentando balancearse para librarse de la mochila y poder caer bien, lo logra y cae de pie bastante alegre, entonces una de las ramas que sostiene la mochila se rompe y esta queda inclinada haciendo que su contenido empieza a caer, Scott recibe el impacto de una plancha, una placa calefactora, queda mareado y herido y finalmente le cae una bola de bolos en la cabeza aplastándosela. Mas haya, Frills se percata que Cub ríe y se mueve como si quisiera alcanzar algo que esta tras ellos, mira y ve aterrada las serpientes que viene tras de ellos, entonces sale corriendo tan rápido como puede mientras grita, Muddy se levanta del agua al escuchar los gritos de Frills, que paso corriendo cerca, mira a ambos lados cuando de pronto ve a Dany, que esta amarrada con la enredadera y el peluche de Muddy en una parte en la que se esta medio ahogando, Dany al verla empieza a pedirle ayuda desesperada, Muddy se acerca seria, recoge su peluche y luego mira a Dany, finalmente le pone la mano en la cabeza y la hunde en el agua mientras esta se agita hasta que finalmente se ahoga, Muddy sonríe y se retira hacia el interior del bosque. Ahora en la carretera Flaky y Cuddles van en un auto, Flaky conduce calmada y tranquila mientras Cuddles mira el mapa donde están dibujadas las cabañas en el lago Frills sigue corriendo aterrada hasta que llega a la carretera y mira a todos lados desesperada hasta que el vehículo donde va Flaky y Cuddles la atropella a ella y Cub dejándolos apachurrados contra el pavimento, el auto pierde el control y termina estrellándose contra un árbol, acto seguido explota. Volvemos con Gi, quien entra al baño después de un rato, ya que el agua se estaba saliendo por debajo de la puerta, dado tanto vapor no ve nada hasta que cierra la llave del agua, el cuadro se cierra con Gi gritando al ver el cadáver rostizado de Alectra. Moraleja "It is on the map, don't lose it of your view" (traducido: Si esta en el mapa, no lo pierdas de vista). Muertes * Dann y Dusty mueren asesinado por un oso. * Pop muere aplastado por una roca. * Cub y Frills mueren atropellados por Cuddles y Flaky. * Cuddles y Flaky mueren al estrellar su auto contra un arbol (se presume ya que este explota). * Alectra muere rostisada por el vapor del agua caliente. * Mel muere al quemarcele la cara con vapor a presion. * Sharleen muere en la explosion del calentador de agua. * Sniffles muere aplastado por una roca. * Dany muere ahoga enredada entre enredaderas con la ayuda de Muddy. * Scott muere al caerle una bola de bolos en la cabeza. Heridas * Pop se rompe un pie. * Scott es golpedo multiples veces por rocas y objetos de camping. * Muddy se golpea contra el suelo de la laguna ya que en la parte donde cae es poco profunda. Curiosidades * Es el primer episodio donde se ve a Gigi conviendo con Alectra y su hija como familia. * Se desconoce porque Pop decidio llevar una bola de bolos a las cabañas. * Dann parece no disfrutar la compañia pero tambien parece tolerarlo en parte por asistir con su hijo. * Frills demuestra ser mas rapida que una serpiente. * La actividad que Sniffles realiza esta relacionada con la geologia y se trata de registrar la actividad sismica en una determinada zona montañoza.